Carve of a New History of Uchiha
by noviquinn
Summary: Chapter 18 "Kebersamaan" Sepenggal bab dari keseluruhan chapter yg tersedia di akun lain. Tujuannya, sekedar untuk berbagi keromantisan si pasangan SasuSaku tercinta. Sakura yang hamil ikut dalam perjalanan penebusan dosa Sasuke. /"Sasuke-kun."/Apa lagi?/Papa galak, ya Nak?/Terserah! / Canon/Rate T/Sasuke, Sakura/ Romance/OOC 25%


_**A/N** : Ini hanya sepenggal cerita multi chapter dari cerita saya [Carve of a New History of Uchiha] yg dipublish di wattpad. Ini adalah chapter 18 "Kebersamaan"_

 _Cerita lengkapnya silahkan baca di wp yah, soalnya saya ga bisa pindahin ke ffn semua karna kebanyakan hehe. Mengingat cerita ini memiliki dua buku._

 _Ini juga saya iseng share ke sini karna menurut saya romantis aja bab ini hehe._

 _Moga terhibur._

 **..o0o..**

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira, kalau anak kita lahir wajahnya akan mirip denganmu atau mirip aku, ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan suaminya melirik pada perut besar di balik jubah. Delapan bulan, tidak terasa ia telah mengandung anaknya bersama Sasuke selama itu.

Makin hari, makin berat saja langkah kaki Sakura, membawa beban perutnya yang makin lama kian membesar.

Sakura tidak menyangkal, terkadang ia suka dibuat cepat lelah karena ulah si janin. Bahkan sesekali ia merasa sakit pinggang. Cukup merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung Sakura telah merepotkan sang suami. Perjalanan Sasuke terkadang suka terhambat.

Dan sekarang Sakura merasa lutut-lututnya melemas. Pijakannya bergetar. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera merangkul tubuh istrinya protektif.

"Kau kelelahan," kata Sasuke cemas.

Sakura meringis dengan tetes keringat membasahi dahi. "Selalu saja, ya." Ia tertawa renyah.

Sasuke tak suka saat Sakura berpura-pura kuat. Pria itu berkata, "Kita istirahat."

"Tapi, kau katanya ingin—"

"Kau lelah, cobalah peduli pada dirimu sendiri," sahut Sasuke telak. Sakura tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan suaminya lagi.

"Uhm."

Sakura pasrah saja saat Sasuke membawanya duduk ke tepi sungai dangkal yang jernih. Karena terlalu jernih, Sakura sampai bisa melihat ikan-ikan berwarna abu tua berenang melawan arus rendah.

Sasuke tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Memerintahkan agar Sakura tetap duduk di tepi sungai, sementara dirinya turun untuk menangkap beberapa ekor ikan. Setidaknya mereka akan makan gratis malam ini.

"Yang banyak!" teriak Sakura tanpa rasa malu. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui kehebatan Uchiha Sasuke? Mengalahkan Orochimaru saja ia mampu, apalagi hanya menangkap ikan-ikan yang berenang cukup lambat di matanya. Itu bukanlah masalah besar. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dan selusin ikan sudah berhasil Sasuke bawa ke daratan.

Sakura berbinar takjub. "A-apa itu tidak kebanyakan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pria itu menatap datar dan mengangkat agak tinggi hasil tangkapannya. "Tadi kau yang minta."

Menggaruk pipi, Sakura menjulurkan lidah sedikit, malu. " _Hehe_ , iya _sih_."

Di atas tanah lapang di sekitar pepohonan, api unggun menyala terang. Langit yang mulai menghitam, mengelilingi keluarga kecil Uchiha.

Sakura tak berhenti tersenyum saat membakar makan malamnya. Ia merasa senang karena bisa makan ikan sebanyak itu, ia memang menginginkannya sejak beberapa hari lalu tetapi merahasiakannya dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kerepotan.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke pun tak berhenti memerhatikan istrinya, Sakura memergoki sang suami beberapa kali. Ia sadar telah diperhatikan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Saat Sakura mendengus, kepulan embun keluar dari lubang hidungnya yang memerah. Ia tidak suka saat Sasuke menatapnya seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura seperti sedang diejek.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa terus-terusan melihatku begitu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Bukan kau," jawab Sasuke datar dan membakar kayu ke api unggun. "Tapi, ikannya."

"Eh?" Saat Sakura menoleh, ikan di tangannya sudah hangus merubah warna menjadi hitam. Sakura telah mengabaikan masakannya. "Ah, ikanku!"

Enam ekor ikan yang ia bakar sekaligus hangus karena Sakura sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri. Ceroboh, pikirnya. Lenyap sudah makan malam idaman wanita itu.

"Payah!" ujar Sasuke. Ia hanya memberi tatapan datar.

Sakura mencebik. "Argh! makan malamku," rengeknya frutrasi. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat lapar, makanannya malah hangus semua.

Kasihan, pikir Sasuke.

"Sini!" Tangan Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mendekat. "Makan punyaku saja."

Tentu saja tawaran Sasuke tidak mendapat penolakan. Dengan senyum sumringah, Sakura menghampiri sang suami di seberang api unggun, sedang bersender pada batang pohong.

Masa bodoh. Sakura sudah sangat lapar. Meskipun beberapa kali Sasuke menyebutnya ceroboh, payah, dan lalai, Sakura tidak akan sungkan-sungkan memakan jatah makan malam suaminya.

"Kau tidak makan lagi?" tanya Sakura memakan ikan masakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia melihat noda abu ekor ikan di sudut bibir istrinya. "Tidak, satu saja sudah cukup."

Jempol Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap sudut bibir Sakura, wanita itu tersipu. Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu manis. "Makan yang banyak," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam. Sentuhan Sasuke di wajahnya bertahan lama, ia jadi ingin menatap senyum Sasuke lebih dekat.

Sakura berkata, "Kau ternyata bisa bersikap lembut juga, ya?"

"Hm?" Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Mengejekku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak suka, yasudah."

Sakura buru-buru menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia tidak mengejek, hanya heran. Sasuke bukan tipe penyayang wanita. Namun, sekarang Sakura menyadari satu lagi sifat lainnya dari sang suami. Yakni, cepat terbawa perasaan.

"Suka," sahut Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun_ yang seperti itu, aku sangat suka."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Sakura begitu lekat. Wanita itu menyadarinya. Bahkan hawa dingin angin malam tak begitu ia hiraukan karena Sasuke membuatnya curiga.

Hembusan napas hangat di tengah hawa dingin menciptakan gumpalan embun di udara saat Sakura bernapas. Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang kedinginan. Dan Sakura mana tahu, ternyata hal itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke terus saja memerhatikannya.

"Sini," kata Sasuke. Sakura tercenung heran. "Mendekatlah," sambungnya.

Sakura menurut saja saat Sasuke membuka jubah hitamnya. Sakura tahu apa artinya itu. Sudah jelas bahwa sang suami mempersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam kungkungannya.

Pasti hangat.

Jarang-jarang Sasuke akan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sakura mulai mendekat, ia sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Saat ia berada di depan dada Sasuke, jantungnya berdebar hebat. Begitu nyaman. Demi Tuhan, Sakura sangat mencintai lelaki ini.

"Dinginnya hilang?" bisik Sasuke di samping kepalanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Uhm, terima kasih."

"Aa."

Mencari posisi yang nyaman, Sakura merebahkan kepala di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Ia dapat merasa, Sasuke mulai merangkulnya. Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak tenang, merasa damai. Ia begitu bahagia akhirnya bisa melakukan perjalan bersama suaminya. Ia bahagia bisa berada di sisi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat saat tadi Sasuke menangkap ikan, pria itu terluka oleh salah satu sirip yang tajam. Darah mengalir saat itu, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia belum sempat melihat luka suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Sakura dapat merasakan di balik punggungnya, Sasuke menegapkan tubuh.

Pria itu berkata, "Untuk apa?"

"Lukamu, coba kulihat."

Mendengar Sakura mulai berbicara ketus yang berarti 'aku memaksa', akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menurut. Ia menggigit sarung tangannya, melepaskannya dari tangan kanan.

Di telapak tangan yang besar, terdapat luka sayat sepanjang tujuh centimeter dan masih menganga merah. Sakura meringis melihat luka sang suami.

Sasuke menempatkan telapak tangan di depan Sakura dan wanita itu langsung menggenggamnya.

Jemari mereka saling melengkapi, tertaut satu sama lain. Sasuke tercenung, ia merasa sangat hangat apalagi setelah chakra hijau bersinar di antara genggaman itu. Sakura mengobati lukanya.

Tuhan, apa tidak ada cara yang lebih romantis lagi dari itu?

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke pun tersenyum di belakang kepalanya. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka seromantis itu, orang itu pasti menangis.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat lama terpisahkan. Sekarang mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Berbagi kehangatan, memelihara cinta dan bermimpi bersama. Sakura merasa sangat bahagia, air matanya hampir menetes tapi ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke. Ia berkedip beberapa kali agar air matanya tak keluar.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, mereka sangat nyaman memiliki cara sendiri untuk membagi cinta yang mereka punya.

Hasil dari sebuah penantian.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sakura merasa suasana begitu hening. Mereka terlalu lama berada dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Belum," sahut Sasuke. "Dan untuk pertanyaan yang tadi."

"Hm? Pertanyaan apa?" Sakura agak menoleh, wajah Sasuke di samping wajahnya menyentuh pipinya.

"Lupa?"

"Uhm, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Akhir-akhir ini istrinya suka jadi pelupa. "Kau bertanya 'anak kita nanti mirip siapa?'"

"Ah!" Benar juga, Sakura tadi menanyakan hal demikian namun tak sempat dijawab oleh Sasuke karena ia merasa lelah di tengah jalan. "Jadi? Menurutmu, _Anata_?"

Sakura perlahan melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia melirik luka di telapak tangan yang semula menganga kini mulai menutup. Sakura mengusap-usap dengan jempolnya bekas luka itu. Sasuke merasa dipenuhi kasih sayang saat Sakura menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja mirip denganku," jawab Sasuke.

Itu membuat Sakura berhenti mengusap telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia segera menoleh ke samping, Sasuke justru tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa kau? Kenapa tidak aku?" sahut Sakura sedikit tidak terima.

Sasuke mendorong dahi Sakura pelan dengan jari telunjuk. "Karena kau menyebalkan dan cerewet," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin anakku secerewet kau, Sakura."

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura mengelus dahinya. "Setidaknya biarkan dia memiliki penampilan sepertiku."

Sasuke diam saja tetapi tetap tersenyum. Ia terlihat sedang menjahili Sakura.

Melihat suaminya tak menjawab, Sakura bertanya kembali, "Boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Menjepit hidung Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, Sasuke berkata, "Karena aku ayahnya."

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura merengek, bukan karena Sasuke serakah tentang anak mereka akan mirip siapa. Melainkan, karena Sasuke begitu gemas menjepit hidungnya. Sakura yakin, sekarang itu sudah memerah.

"Dasar!" gerutu Sakura saat jepitannya terlepas.

"Jika kita kembali ke Konoha, sebaiknya kita membeli rumah baru," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sakura agak menegakkan posisi duduk. Itu ide bagus untuk membeli rumah, pikirnya.

"Tapi, rumah 'kan mahal," sahut Sakura. "Kalau kita langsung membelinya ketika pulang nanti, kurasa uang kita tak akan cukup."

"Kita akan mencicil," kata Sasuke.

Sakura agak berpikir, tapi boleh juga ucapan suaminya itu. "Bisa."

"Dan ... rumah itu nanti akan ditambah lambang kipas khas Uchiha, bisa?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Bisa."

"Satu lagi," ujar Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. "Jika misi ini belum mendapat petunjuk berarti, mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu dan anak kita nanti di rumah baru kita itu. Bisa?"

Sakura terdiam lagi. Ia sadar, misi pencarian jejak Kaguya ini memanglah bukan misi yang mudah. Beberapa kali Sakura diajak Sasuke untuk memasuki dimensi paralel, namun hasilnya sama. mereka belum juga mendapatkan petunjuk yang sempurna.

Dan Sakura juga sadar, jika hasil misi seperti ini terus maka Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lalu pada akhirnya, ia akan kembali dibuat menunggu.

Sakura bisa maklum dan memahaminya sekarang. Suaminya telah banyak berjuang untuk mempertahankan perdamaian, maka ia pun juga ingin berjuang di sisi dunia yang lain untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Dengan napas berat Sakura berkata, "Bisa. Kita sudah berjanji akan melewati semuanya bersama, bukan? Walaupun kau jauh dari kami, tapi kita tetap berjuang bersama. Bukankah itu suatu kerja sama yang baik, Sasuke-kun?"

Suaminya tersenyum. Ia menggesekkan hidung di pipi Sakura. "Aa, baik sekali."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lihat!" Sakura menjerit girang, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Sakura menyibakkan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya karena ia merasakan sesuatu. Di perut besarnya, gelombang-gelombang di atas permukaan kulit berlapis baju hamil Sakura bergerak.

"Lihat bayinya!" seru Sakura.

Di bagian atas perut, perutnya menonjol beberapa kali. Itu pergerakan si kaki bayi.

"Dia bergerak," sambung Sakura.

Mata Sasuke tak kalah berbinarnya dari Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat bayi yang bergerak di dalam perut. Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh perutnya.

Saat telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya, kaki bayi itu menendang-nendang.

"Ini kakinya," ujar Sasuke diiringi tawa kecil.

Sakura tertegun. Ia menatapi raut wajah bahagia suaminya. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak tertawa seperti itu. Sakura sangat bersyukur, anak mereka menjadi sumber kebahagiaan keduanya.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mengajak bermain-main," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk haru. "Hm, orangtuanya ingin tidur dia malah mengajak bermain."

"Apa tidak sakit?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Pergerakan bayi itu begitu agresif.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Geli," jawabnya.

Malam itu, Sasuke dan Sakura terlelap dalam kehangatan satu sama lain. Sang calon anak pun tenang saat menyadari kedua orangtuanya sudah mengantuk. Mereka melewati waktu kebersamaan dengan sempurna dalam kesederhanaan.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau bau."

"Hm?"

"Tapi aku suka baunya."

"Tidur!" Sasuke merangkul erat istrinya.

"Baiklah, Papa."

"Sa-kura..."

Sakura terkikik, terlelap dalam pelukan hangat.

"Papa galak, ya Nak."

"Terserah!"

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Ketemu di wattpad, yah!

Salam Persahabatan, Novi :)


End file.
